Alda
Alda, the God of Law and Fate, formerly known as the God of Light and Law, is one of the Eleven Founding Gods of Lambda, and the leader of Alda's Faction. Appearance He is depicted as an austere-looking, white-haired old man holding a heavy book, a stern-eyed young man holding a large sickle of judgment in his left hand and a torch in his right, or as a shining moon. All of these are Alda’s forms, his symbols. Personality His personality is conservative, and his principles are old-fashioned. He hates change, and believes that people should live each day as they did the day before, under the order that he has created. He believes that this is happiness. Background Chronology Alda, along with Curatos, have begun to realise that Vandalieu is a reincarnated individual and have begun to grow suspicious of Rodcorte.Side Chapter 27 Powers and Abilities Alda is the God who possessed the most power even including the evil gods. The source of that power lay in the followers and servants who respected him and, most importantly, the number of believers who offered him their prayers. He had suffered deep wounds during the battle against the Demon King and the one against Vida who was supposed to be his ally, but even so, Alda’s power is vast. He was originally the god of the Light Attribute, but because he took Vida’s divinity (something that is necessary for Gods to manage and rule over the world), he now also rules over the Life Attribute and is known as the god of law and fate. Weaknesses Relationships Allies Curatos Bellwood He had chose Bellwood as his champion because he thought that he shared the same beliefs as him. Heinz Bormack Gordan Enemies Vida Vandalieu Zakkart Zantark Farmaun Gold Schneider Evil Gods Vida’s Races His objective is to destroy Vida’s races just like the Evil Gods, but he doesn’t not truly believe that Vida’s races are evil. He is simply destroying them because it is necessary to protect the order in the Circle of Transmigration. This is why he feels no remorse over it. He believes that this is something that must be completed for the sake of those who have been sacrificed (including members of Vida’s races who have been exterminated), so he has no intention of changing his mind. Randolf While Randolf ‘the True’ wasn’t a believer of Vida by any means, he was a man who took unpredictable courses of action when incidents occurred. In the past, Alda had considered him a promising young man, but now he thinks of him as a shadow of his former self. And as long as he could not be counted upon to fight, Alda will consider him an enemy and prepare measures to deal with him. Others Zakkart Considering the losses leading up to the Demon King’s defeat (the loss of over ninety-nine percent of the population and the incapacitation of all of the Gods except for him and Vida), Alda believes that the destruction of the souls of Zakkart and the other three creation-minded heroes was something that should have been avoided at all costs. But at the same time, considering Vida’s reckless behavior (at least, reckless from Alda’s point of view), he wonders if the fall of Zakkart and his companions was a good thing, or perhaps Vida wouldn’t have acted so rashly if it hadn’t happened. As of late he is thinking that Vida’s behavior was because Zakkart had intentionally deceived and corrupted her from the beginning. Rodcorte Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Alda's Faction Category:Lambda Category:Antagonist Category:High Gods